walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew (Comic Series)
Andrew is a character first encountered in Issue 13 of The Walking Dead and is a convict who dealt drugs and survived the initial stages of the undead apocalypse trapped inside The Prison cafeteria, along with Axel, Dexter, and Thomas Richards. Post-Apocalypse The Prison Andrew was a minor character within the series. He was additionally a minor antagonist towards the survivor group. A little was revealed about Andrew's past. He, along with Axel, Dexter, and Thomas Richards, were encountered by Rick and Tyreese in the cafeteria of The Prison, which was initially locked by a night stick in the pull slot. The four convicts explained their isolated survival attributed to the wealth of food and supplies that was meant to feed the entire prison population for weeks. When each of the four introduced themselves, Andrew revealed he was in jail for drug offenses. He offered his disturbing opinion on the epidemic situation; he believed God sent the zombie apocalypse to help him "get clean" from drugs. He explained with the undead ruling, he had no way of acquiring substance or selling it. A homosexual relationship between him and Dexter was hinted at, and explored later. Compared to the revelation of Dexter's murderous past or Axel's armed robbery charges, Andrew seemed less of a threat than the other convicts. Not much was seen of Andrew in the short time the convicts had total freedom alongside the survivors. There was a brief conversation between him and Axel concerning the availability of women now that the new group was among them. Andrew dismissed Axel's claims that because of the women, Dexter would turn heterosexual again, believing in his faithfulness to him and confirming their relationship. Andrew and Dexter remained much more reserved than Axel and Thomas, who actively interacted with the other survivors. This was due to careful caution on their part. Lori and the others often commented on the pair's obvious distance from everyone but preferred it. The pair chose an isolated cell rather than remaining in close proximity of the rest of the survivors. Before Dexter was sought after and wrongly accused of the brutal murders of Susie and Rachel Greene, Andrew was shown again talking with him about their opinions of the survivors. Both expressed distrust and concern for their actions and, from their perspective, apparent psychological instabilities. Dexter was soon confronted by Lori, who insisted Dexter's past murder charge made him the killer, and threw him into a locked cell despite his vigorous claims of innocence. Andrew later eluded the survivors and tried to break Dexter out. The two agreed the survivors had compromised their shelter and that their rife instability compared to the two of them was far more dangerous than first assumed. Dexter convinced Andrew to find a way into the previously unexplored Block A and gather up the guard riot gear to re-take The Prison. The submissive and infatuated Andrew followed his request and broke him out to acquire the gear. This occurred off-panel, as the rest of the survivors were dealing with the discovery of Andrea being attacked by Thomas, who was the real culprit responsible for the Greene twin's deaths. Immediately after Rick's brutal beating of Thomas, the convicts struck. Andrew and Dexter, along with an apparently defecting Patricia, confronted the majority of the survivors on the grounds of the penitentiary. The trio were armed with shotguns and rifles, at a much more obvious advantage than the rest. Dexter, convinced the group was insane and still fuming from their wrongful accusation, demanded Rick gather his group and leave. Axel attempted to convince his jail-mates to instead co-operate but was unsuccessful. Their conflict was temporarily subsided when the escaping zombies from Block A threatened to overrun them all. Andrew followed Dexter's decision to put their feud on hold to keep the approaching undead at bay. During the fight Rick made the choice to kill Dexter in between the chaos of the firefight to claim the murder as friendly fire. Once Dexter was shot and killed, Patricia and Andrew quickly stood down. Andrew expressed extreme distraught over Dexter's death. Andrew's Fate/Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) In between the clean-up of the outbreak caused by Dexter and the introduction of Michonne, Andrew, in suicidal grief, fled into the surrounding countryside, apparently to his own death. Rick was asked by Dale if the group should go rescue him, but they decided to let him go. *Lilly Caul (Zombified) In the Fall of the Governor novel, he is put down by Lilly while on a supply run with Martinez and a few other survivors. Outside of the series, writer Robert Kirkman stated: "Andrew died somewhere along the way after we saw him last. He's a zombie roaming out there somewhere and we will never see him again. In real life, in that situation...you would never see him again. To run into Andrew again--would be insanely unrealistic. Having him be the statue was a cool way (I thought) to show him as being a zombie--without it having to be kind of weird to show him in the book." '-Robert''''' Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dexter Sometime during their imprisonment, he and Andrew had developed a relationship with one another. Dexter also knew how to take advantage of Andrew's love for him, as seen by him manipulating him to let him out and get him riot gear. It is hinted at by Axel that Dexter was just using Andrew for sex and that he had no real feelings for Andrew. Axel Due to their incarceration together, Axel and Andrew developed a friendship of sorts. Axel mentions to Andrew that he can go peek on Lori and Carol in the showers. Andrew is uninterested and tells him that he and Dexter are together. Axel tries to tell him that the relationship won't hold, because Dexter will be "switching sides" now that women are available again and he doesn't want to see him get hurt. This shows that he had some degree of care for Andrew's well-being. This bond was severed when Andrew tried to assist Dexter in overthrowing Rick's control of the prison. Afterwards Axel did not try to stop Andrew from running away to his death. Thomas Richards Andrew and Thomas were never seen interacting with each other and their relationship is not explored whatsoever. Andrew was never seen mentioning Thomas or seemed to care about him that much. Dale Dale didn't like Andrew that much, as witnessed by him forcing Andrew out of Dexter's cell at gunpoint without a reason and making no apology afterward. Patricia It can be inferred that Andrew showed a slight liking towards Patricia after she agreed to team up with Dexter and Andrew to throw Rick's group out of the prison. Rick Grimes Rick seemed to see Andrew as a pathetic individual, after Andrew, Dexter, and Patricia's failed attempt to throw Rick's group out of the prison. When Andrew ran out of the prison after Dexter's death, Rick made it clear that nobody go and chase after him, saying he will not survive. Overall, he viewed Andrew as a liability. Appearances Comic Series Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 7: The Calm Before }} Trivia *Andrew is one of many religious characters within The Walking Dead. *Andrew was first character whose death was announced by Robert Kirkman; the second being Alexander Davidson, the founder of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. *Andrew is the only prison survivor inmate to become a walker. *He is the first character of the Comic Series whose fate is clarified in a novel. es:Andrew_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Religious Category:Undeads Category:Addicts Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor